Truce
by akatsuki15
Summary: Whitney is moving in with Kit and Tory and they set some ground rules. I decided to write a story where Whitney was portrayed in a positive light and this is what popped out of my head. Turns out there is more in her brain than dresses and manicures.


Truce

Disclaimer: I do not own Virals

A/N: I tend to paint Whitney in a bad light in my other stories, so I was thinking it was time to give her some credit. So Whitney is moving in with Kit and Tory, how will this work out?

Tory didn't know what to think of Whitney. One moment she was forcing her to attend some social function or another and the next she was buying Tory the latest Call of Duty game. Tory wasn't the gaming type but she had to admit that this gift was a lot closer to her preferences than the clothes Whitney had bought her last time. She looked up to see Whitney watching her expression.

"Do you like it?" If Tory didn't know better she would have thought Whitney was nervous. She raised her eyebrow and chose her words carefully. She didn't want to be mean to the woman, besides she didn't' want Kit to ground her over some petty remark. Better to play it safe.

"Of course I like it! Although I do wonder what the occasion is?" In other words, what is Whitney's motivation? There isn't a holiday drawing near, and it certainly isn't her birthday. She saw Whitney bite her lip and her curiosity grew.

"I know you don't like me. Don't try to deny it. We've never been able to connect and I'm not sure we ever will. This is a peace offering. I know you don't like the same clothes or jewelry as me. You are into the outdoors and quite frankly are tomboyish. I thought this would suit you better." Glad for Whitney's honesty but still wary, Tory decided to be frank. "This isn't a bribe is it?"

Tory had been expecting something of the sort ever since Kit announced that Whitney would be moving in with them. He hadn't asked Tory's opinion or opened a discussion on the topic he had merely stated that Whitney would be bringing stuff over the weekend and that Tory was to help her unpack. She hadn't really minded. If she wanted to ditch the work she could go hang out with the pack and claim to have forgotten the whole affair. Besides Kit was a grown man and he deserved to have a life. Even if the choices he made may adversely affect his daughter.

Still Tory figured at worst she would have to be firm in telling Whitney that she would not be attending more social outings to appease her. She would spend more time at the bunker and learn to deal with Whitney bit by bit. Of course Whitney was going to have to adapt to Cooper, if she didn't the real trouble would begin.

"It's not a bribe. It's an apology. I know Kit has forced you to do some things because I suggested them. He shouldn't have and we have discussed the matter. You don't have to go shopping with me and I won't make you wear a dress ever again." Her speech ended with a laugh and Tory found herself smiling. Whitney's gesture had been sweet, maybe it wouldn't be so bad having her around.

"We need to talk about some ground rules." In Tory's experience it was always better to lay everything out in clear terms rather than assume another person would reach the same conclusions as her. At Whitney's nod she began.

"Cooper is an inside dog, and he is staying that way. Deal with it." She saw Whitney's eyes slid to the dog and judging from her frown she had never been a dog person. "Fine, but he gets a bath every two weeks." Judging the condition to be a fair one she continued.

"Keep morning conversations to a minimum, I'm not the nicest person when I wake up. Stay away from my cereal. Make sure your activities with my father are behind closed and locked doors." Tory took a deep breath, fighting not to blush.

Whitney piped up, "Let me add one of my own rules: Always knock." Nodding her acceptance Tory added, "Let's make that go for my room as well."

They settled into silence each trying to think of something to say. "I'd say those will do pretty well for a start. We can add more as we go along." Tory looked up from her feet to catch Whitney's nod.

"Might as well start unpacking your stuff." Tory rose to her feet only to be stopped by Whitney. "You might as well go hang out with your friends. Kit is going to try to force us together plenty enough over the next week." Tory shuddered. Whitney had a valid point. Her father would be doing his best to make sure they all got along. Naturally he would make things worse in the effort.

"Thanks for the game." She was halfway to the stairs when it occurred to her that Whitney had made several more concessions than she had. Turning, she called out to Whitney, "After Kit abandons his plotting we could do something together." She saw Whitney's smile bloom into a grin. "I'd like that Tory." As an awkward moment passed they each went their separate ways.

An hour later unbeknownst to Tory, Whitney cornered Kit. "You owe me twenty dollars." His eyes widened and Whitney couldn't help but think that he looked quite cartoonish. "There is no way you could have bonded with her that fast. It took me a lot longer than that." Whitney smirked as she rubbed her thumb against two fingers making the universal sign for money. "We've begun making plans for next week and have set up some ground rules. Pay up!"

Kit frowned as he pulled out his wallet to pay his girlfriend. It never occurred to him that his stubborn and standoffish daughter would get along so well with the socialite. They were polar opposites and it baffled his brain how they had managed to reach a truce. As he handed Whitney her winnings, a plan began to form in his mind. Since they got along so well together, they could start going on family outings together. Thoughts of family game night, picnics in the park, and movie marathons consumed his brain.

Back on Earth Whitney was frowning. She could almost see the gears turning in his head. As she slipped away she had only one thought. _He's going to think it was his idea. Men._


End file.
